


Special Guest

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列Ep1现代AU还在读书的杨威利和他的学长卡介伦还有学弟亚典波罗一起合租的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

这是苹果派的味道，刚刚从烤箱里拿出来的肉桂苹果派。杨威利深深地吸了一口气，虽然他现在很确定自己是在一个梦境之中，但是苹果派的味道是如此真实，让他确信自己在梦境中也是会有所谓的五感。他坐在梦境中出现的绿色草地上，如果说有一部分人的梦境中是没有颜色的，那么杨威利深信自己并不属于那一部分人。因为他不仅仅看到了绿色的草地，还有在草地的尽头那些无边无际的金黄色郁金香。  
“为什么只有金色的郁金香……难道不觉得单调吗？”杨在属于自己的梦中自言自语着，但是就算是他抱怨这些郁金香只有单调的颜色，梦境中的花朵也没有随着他的主观意志的转移而变化。在远处传来欢快的音乐声和似乎是无数人欢笑的声音，杨威利被那些飘散在空气中的欢乐吸引了，他试图从草地上站起来，朝那些弥漫着苹果派香味和人们欢笑声的地方走去。  
但是他发现自己的双腿像是被灌满了水泥，完全动弹不得。不仅仅是这样，似乎有什么东西压迫着他的胃，让他感觉想吐。  
“达斯提……”这个名字是第一个出现在杨威利的脑子里的，如果说他的常识没有出错的话，这出现在梦里的不愉快很有可能是因为在现实世界中，亚典波罗的胳膊搭在了他的肚子上。天知道这位和自己一起合租的大学二年级学弟是不是在下了课之后因为没带自己房门的钥匙就在他的床上随便找了个地方睡着了。之前不是没有发生过这种情况，达斯提·亚典波罗的房门钥匙总是微妙地处于一种在亚典波罗的口袋里老老实实地呆着和不知道被主人丢到哪里去了的叠加状态。所以亚典波罗在杨威利的房间里放了一把备用钥匙以防万一。但是只要当杨威利在睡觉这个前提条件存在，亚典波罗的钥匙就会处于“不知道被丢在哪里了”的这一种状态。  
“达斯提你的钥匙就在我的抽屉里，快把你的胳膊从我身上拿开。”杨威利在自己的梦境里对着其实并不存在于梦里的亚典波罗说着，但是来自胃部的不适并没有随着自己的抱怨而消失，反而更加严重了。杨威利努力地挣扎着，并希望自己在现实世界中的自己能够做出同样的动作。  
“杨？你还好吗？是不是做了噩梦？”  
杨威利终于挣脱了那个让他感觉不适的梦境，他睁开自己的眼睛，周围的光线并没有明亮到让他感觉刺眼，反而是依旧存在于他胃部的不适感让他有些困惑。不过这种困惑的部分原因的确和他猜测的一样，达斯提·亚典波罗正坐在他的床沿上，手里拿着一包打开了的醋味薯片。  
“你能不能给我解释一下你为什么在我的床上吃薯片……”他没说完，还含在嘴里的下一句话就被小小的一声猫叫打断了，杨威利感觉自己的脑子绝对不够用了，这是怎么回事，为什么在这个空间里会出现猫的叫声，他从来都不记得自己、隔壁的法学院博士亚历克斯·卡介伦或者是亚典波罗有养宠物。杨威利把这个声音认定是自己的“幻听”，并且把自己出现幻听的原因归咎于自己昨天晚上为了赶一个特刊的截稿日期而熬夜赶论文。  
除去幻听，杨威利认定自己同时出现了幻觉。他看到自己的深色被子上趴着一个白色和黑色相间的小毛球，而他很确定在被子下面那里正好是自己的肚子。这很好地解释了为什么他在梦境中会经历那些让人困惑的不适感，明明苹果派的味道和音乐声让人心情愉悦，然而来自胃部的压迫感却无法让杨威利安心地在虚幻的梦境中放心下来。这只小毛球一定是一个幻觉，杨翻了个身，让那团趴在他身上的毛球动了动。住在一楼卧室里，忘记带自己房间钥匙的剑桥唐宁学院二年级语言学学生达斯提·亚典波罗用自己最快的速度把那团差点就要被翻身的杨威利压在胳膊下面的小毛球捞了出来。这时候杨威利才看清楚亚典波罗手里抓着的是什么，一只小小的、黑白相间的猫。杨伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛，仿佛不相信自己看到的场景，但是他随后就意识到这并不是自己的错觉，因为亚典波罗伸手把那只小猫在他眼前晃了晃。这只小猫的大部分是浅色的，但是尾巴和四只爪子却是深色，脸上也有一些黑色的色块。杨对于猫科动物没有什么研究，不过凭借着他对于历史的研究和科学研究方法训练过的他的预测能力，杨威利已经能够看出这只小毛球在未来的几年中会变成一个什么样子了——越来越多的黑色色块、愈发长和柔顺的毛发以及指数般增长的体重和脾气。  
“等一下，在你解释为什么你会出现在我的房间里吃薯片之前，能不能给我解释一下这只猫是怎么回事？”  
“啊，你说这个啊。”亚典波罗把小毛球抱在了自己的臂弯里，那只小猫舒服地蹭了蹭他的外套。他和杨威利都没有注意到那包可怜的醋味薯片现在已经掉在了地上，可以确定在接下来的周末里，达斯提·亚典波罗要因为这件事而被迫帮整个房子里所有的房间做一次深度吸尘，而这是亚典波罗最讨厌的事情之一。“善良的我在去给卡文迪什学院的一个朋友送他干洗好了的外套的时候路过了整个剑桥最让人感觉不幸的地方，”亚典波罗故意停顿了一下，杨当然知道他的学弟指的是什么地方，达斯提·亚典波罗坚持独身主义就像坚持唯物主义一样，像杨这种不可知论的非狂热信徒，都认为亚典波罗有些时候对有些信念的坚持简直让人无法理解，“我在剑桥婚姻登记处外面的停车场里遇见了给我上跨文化交际这门课的助教，他发现自己的车底下有一只小猫钻了进去，我这么善良的人当然就做了一回‘英雄’，把这个可怜的小家伙救了下来。”  
亚典波罗像是邀功一样地看着杨，杨威利盯着他浅色的眼睛，又将目光移到了亚典波罗怀里的那只安静下来的小毛球身上。“你是准备收养它吗，我非常怀疑你能不能照顾好它。”  
“当然我能照顾好它，你要对我有一点信心。我已经去给它做了驱虫，还去顺便登记了一下。”亚典波罗依然把小毛球搂在自己的怀里，但是他随后就毫不客气地躺在了杨的旁边，杨威利知趣地给自己的学弟让了一些地方出来，那只小猫在年轻人的怀里叫了两声，好像是觉得年轻人的外套不如杨的棉被暖和。“我可不是像你一样，自己都快养不活了。”  
“那说好了，我可是不会帮你照顾它的，我能够和这个小家伙产生的唯一联系可能就是在我写不出论文的时候摸摸它的毛来舒缓我抑郁的心情。”  
“你要想用我的猫来治疗你的‘论文抑郁症’的话，那你得出猫粮钱。”亚典波罗侧过脸来看着依旧没怎么睡醒的杨，这位唐宁学院历史专业的博士生可能昨天晚上和他现在研究的“二十世纪欧盟发展史”奋战了一个晚上，导致现在他的眼睛下面还有着可怕的黑眼圈。杨笑了笑，伸手点了点亚典波罗那有着几颗雀斑的鼻梁，“那你可要想一想，你的法语写作课的作业还要不要我帮你了。”  
杨威利晃晃悠悠地从自己的床上爬起来，并小心翼翼地确保自己不会踩到刚刚亚典波罗掉在地上的那一包薯片。助人为乐的好青年达斯提·亚典波罗依旧赖在杨威利的床上，摸着自己刚刚领养的喜马拉雅猫的后颈毛。“我要去给自己找一杯茶喝，你要不要？”杨伸了一个懒腰，亚典波罗的头摇得像是秋天树枝上摇摇欲坠的落叶，他深知杨威利在厨房里的破坏力，虽然杨威利的父亲是当年从中国来到英国留学并留在伦敦工作的留学生，母亲是在伦敦的巴黎银行里工作的法国人，但是杨威利根本没有继承任何中国人或者法国人在厨房里的天赋。如果让来自格拉斯哥的亚典波罗在杨威利泡的红茶和他外祖母在周末的时候给他煮的鳕鱼洋葱汤中做出选择，他可能会捏着鼻子选自己外祖母那一锅弥漫着海鲜的腥味的鱼汤。  
“等一下，你能不能告诉我，你把我房间的备用钥匙放在哪里了，我又不知道把钥匙丢在哪里去了，真是该死。”亚典波罗像是突然想起来什么一样，朝着杨的背影喊了这么一句，如果不是知道住在杨对面房间里的未来大律师卡介伦准博士现在肯定在档案馆里查阅那些让人感觉枯燥的卷宗，他是不会这样大声地说话的。打扰了正在准备写一篇法律研究界惊世巨作的卡介伦准博士的思路，对于他们两个人都不是什么好事。在这栋二层的房子里，亚历克斯·卡介伦对于这三个人的基础生存问题有着绝对的话语权。  
“桌子的第三个抽屉里。”杨叹了一口气，穿着自己的棉拖鞋和睡衣站在门口，打开门的一瞬间冷风从门外吹进屋里，让屋里的两人一猫都打了个冷战。“达斯提，我建议你下次把你的房门钥匙挂在你的脖子上，这样你就不会再把钥匙弄丢了。”  
亚典波罗让喜马拉雅猫趴到杨的枕头上，这样一来白色的猫毛和杨黑色的头发就会以一种随机的方式分布在杨深色的枕套上。他伸手从自己的套头衫里掏出挂在脖子上的挂坠，这是一把小小的黄铜钥匙。达斯提·亚典波罗从他的父亲那里获得了这个有一定年头的东西，BBC苏格兰的高级编辑老亚典波罗一本正经地告诉自己的儿子，这个可能是用来开一个旧木头橱子的钥匙是从他已经过世的外公那里继承来的，所以也就没有人知道这把钥匙能开什么锁。不过高级编辑亚典波罗先生似乎并不在意这把钥匙本来的作用，反而发挥了自己作为一个新闻工作者的特质，他对自己的儿子说，这是他那个参加了二战并成功地从诺曼底回到国内的外公的幸运护身符，如果没有它，可能就没有达斯提·亚典波罗的妈妈，也就没有这个正在为了自己的法语写作课作业而头疼的年轻人了。他看着这把黄铜钥匙，这个所谓的护身符给他带来了什么好运他现在还不清楚，但是如果按照杨威利所说的，在脖子上挂一把不锈钢钥匙，那对于他可怜的颈椎来说绝对是一个噩梦。  
上了一上午课，午餐时间又跑去河对岸的卡文迪什学院见朋友，顺便又拯救了一只出生不到一个月的幼年喜马拉雅猫的命运的达斯提·亚典波罗似乎也有把自己充沛的精力用完的一刻。杨威利把自己的房间门关上，窗户被深褐色天鹅绒窗帘遮住，整个屋子的光线一下子暗淡了下来。小猫在他旁边的枕头上团成了一个舒服的球，完全没有自己占领了其他人的领地的自觉。亚典波罗像是一个放大版本的喜马拉雅猫，学着那个小毛球的样子在自己学长的床上找了一个舒服的姿势来补觉。  
当杨威利端着自己泡的那一杯被卡介伦和亚典波罗统一评价为“味道堪比一杯泥浆水”的红茶回到自己房间里的时候，看到的是占据他床铺的一大一小、一人一猫。还能有什么办法呢，杨威利把茶杯放到乱糟糟桌子上的一本法语版《记忆之场》的封面上，估计不出十分钟，这本可怜的书的封面上就会出现一个圆形的水痕。如果来概括杨威利作为一个历史专业的博士生具有的最大优势，可能就是他的多元文化背景给予他的语言优势。当真正的语言学专业学生亚典波罗还在头疼自己的法语写作课作业时，杨威利可以几乎没有什么障碍地阅读四种语言的文献，其中只有德语是他在读剑桥本科的时候学的。他打开自己的电脑，盯着刚刚完成，并且上传到投稿系统中的论文。在一篇论文完成之后，而新论文还没有思路中间的时间才是最难熬的。他再次叹了口气，转过头来盯着两个团成团的生物，开始思考晚餐应该准备点什么吃的。

亚历克斯·卡介伦回到自己住的地方的时候已经是傍晚。冬天的不列颠岛总是在下午四点钟的时候就会天黑。他拎着一个从超市带回来的购物袋，里面装着可以填饱三个成年人类的食物。但是出乎他意料的是，当他走进餐厅，出现在他眼前的是坐在餐桌旁的他的两个学弟和桌子上舔着一个盘子里水的一只小猫。  
“谁来告诉我，我是不是要照顾第三个宠物了？”卡介伦觉得自己开始头疼，这和他今天在档案馆查了几乎一天资料大脑缺氧并没有直接的关系。他想到自己明天还要去旁听一场开庭，似乎在这个瞬间，整个世界都抛弃了他。“这是谁想出来的绝妙主意，把这个小家伙带回家？”  
坐在餐桌旁喝不知道第几杯茶的杨默默伸手指了指往嘴里塞曲奇饼的亚典波罗，同时从桌子底下不知道什么地方掏出来一个旧饼干盒子，放到了餐桌上。卡介伦把塑料袋放到操作台上，这才发现那不仅仅是一个普通的空饼干盒子，事实上，它不是空的，盒子里静静地躺着一张皱巴巴的十英镑钞票和一小堆不知道加起来总共有多少的硬币。  
“怎么，你们是准备和高街上的乞讨者一样用宠物来让我掏钱吗？我想问一下你们两个知道不知道乞讨也是要交税的……”  
“嗯……卡介伦先生。”亚典波罗煞有介事地清了清嗓子，坐在他旁边的杨威利意识到，这个年轻人如果以后不在路透社、BBC、ITV、天空卫视、泰晤士报这种媒体谋一份职位，那么绝对是媒体界的巨大损失。“我们不是要拿它乞讨，我们只是想让你来履行作为它的主人的职责——每人每周10英镑，这是给它买猫粮猫砂和其他必需品的经费。”  
“我不记得任何一条法律上规定我有照顾它的义务？达斯提，你把它带回了家，我觉得你不应该把责任平摊到我和杨的身上。”  
虽然杨此刻非常想赞同自己的前辈，已经读法学博士读到第五年的卡介伦义正言辞的反驳，但是在半个小时之前，亚典波罗就已经用他无懈可击的谬论打消了杨的这个念头。如果说亚历克斯·卡介伦，这位剑桥圣保罗路上这栋二层红砖房子里最好的律师也不能驳倒亚典波罗的话，那么这就只能证明法理在媒体的面前同样不堪一击。  
“因为我在给它登记的时候写了它的主人是我们三个人啊。”他装作无可奈何的样子耸了耸肩，“谁让宠物登记中心的那位阿姨非得问我和多少人住在一起，然后让我把所有房子里的人的姓名都登记上。现在咱们三个都是它的合法主人，一个也别想跑。”  
“有的时候我真的很痛恨这一点。”卡介伦转身从超市购物袋里拿出一个苹果，咬了一口，同时又丢给亚典波罗一个看起来就很酸的苹果。“我明明还没结婚，为什么每次做问卷调查的时候让我填家庭人口数就要填‘3人’。”  
“因为你会是整个英国最好的一个监护人。”亚典波罗站起来，摸了摸猫的毛，顺便把装了钱的饼干盒子往卡介伦那边推了推，“快点交钱吧，大律师别想钻法律空子。”  
“如果不是知道你是一个独身主义者，我真的很同情你未来的另一半，他或者她肯定要有异常坚强的神经。”卡介伦无奈地掏出自己的钱包，发现里面只有一张5英镑的纸币，在掏空了自己的钱包并且保证在明天会缴纳另一半“抚养费”之后他才获准坐到餐桌旁。此时小猫已经喝完了盘子里的水，现在正趴在杨的腿上打着呼噜。亚典波罗给每个人分了一个卡介伦带回来的三明治，而那一份纽约蛋糕则被大大咧咧地分成了不规整的三份。杨咬了一口三明治，盯着那份甜品，突然想到了他在下午的时候做的那个梦。  
“刚刚我梦到了郁金香还有苹果派，”他像是描述明天的天气一样说出了这句话，卡介伦抬起头看着坐在对面的他，表情有一点点困惑，“也许是我想吃苹果派了，明天我去看看哪家面包店里会卖刚烤出来的苹果派。”  
“还是说你熬夜赶论文看了太多关于二战后荷兰历史的文献让你日有所思夜有所梦？”卡介伦得出了这个结论，他们两个博士互相看了对方一眼，露出了理解的苦笑。“你上次跟我说你想写一篇战后欧洲君主立宪制国家的社会演变方面的论文，是不是已经有思路了？”  
“没有什么特别好的思路，也许我应该从君主性别的角度来论证一下君主立宪制的弊端和共和制的优越性，如果说荷兰的下一任君主还是女王安妮罗杰的话，那么这个国家将成为欧洲近代史上被女性君主统治时间最长的国家。”  
“这是一个角度，不过你要做好被女权主义者吹毛求疵的准备，虽然我们都知道你是在客观的角度上来评判这件事的，但是现在一个小小的词语用错你都可能会惹上大麻烦。”  
“是，是，我们的大律师。”杨喝了一口自己泡的红茶，这是餐桌旁的另外两个人碰都不会碰的饮料，“你总是给我的人生各种正确的建议。”  
“学长，你有没有想过其实是你的论文压力太大了，而你需要一些放松的途径？”亚典波罗凑过来，伸出自己的左胳膊揽过了杨的肩膀，“不如我们抽个空去荷兰玩两天，我一直想去参加‘飞翔的荷兰人音乐节’或者是‘女王日音乐庆典’。说不定我们还能在女王日音乐庆典上看到安妮罗杰公主和那个总是上新闻的小家伙。”  
杨知道亚典波罗指的是谁，安妮罗杰13岁的弟弟莱因哈特在几个月前的一场马术表演赛上亮相，吸引了不少媒体的关注。杨似乎也预见了这位似乎并不像他的姐姐那样低调安静的小家伙在未来会养活不少的记者。  
“那还是算了吧，我现在只想好好地睡上几天，然后开始奋战我的下一篇论文。如果有好喝的茶就更好了。”  
“你需要认识一位在厨房里能施展魔法的魔术师，而不是像你这样能把厨房变成战场的‘魔术师’。”卡介伦打趣地说道，他是整个房子里在厨房中最有话语权的一个，但是论文和工作的压力越来越大，他能给厨房的时间也就越来越少。他们都知道，亚历克斯·卡介伦在未来可能会成为下议院议员，甚至成为内阁成员、英国首相。  
杨没有回答，他不知道那个弥漫着苹果派香味的梦境代表着什么，如果说这预示着他在未来会和那个盛开着金黄色郁金香的国家有什么联系，他希望是在夏天的时候去鹿特丹开一次学术会议。不过一个刚烤出来的苹果派也不错。除去这些，他实在是想不起自己还能和那个国家有什么瓜葛。


	2. Chapter 2

“杨学长，杨学长你睡醒了没有？”  
一个标准的属于剑桥镇的冬日周末午后应该如何度过，这个问题在杨威利这里没有第二种答案。他现在就在尽职尽责地履行一个享受周末的职责——窝在自己房间的扶手椅里，盯着电脑屏幕上显示的那本有关媒介考古学的专著，一杯亚典波罗和卡介伦碰都不会碰的红茶被他放在手边，这次幸好没有哪本可怜的硬皮精装书碰巧出现在杯子下面。那只被亚典波罗独裁一般地命名为“元帅”的喜马拉雅猫安静地趴在他的腿上，这只小家伙在他们三个居住的这栋红砖房子里已经正式居住满两个月了，但是漫长的冬季还没有要离开的意思。圣诞节期间它被亚典波罗带回了苏格兰，一起去了格拉斯哥过圣诞的还有“无家可归”的杨。杨泰隆先生丢下一句“圣诞假期我要和你妈妈一起去魁北克看你外公外婆”就这样宣告了杨威利在整个假期都不用回家过节了。杨威利已经不记得这是自己的父母第几次丢下自己一个人过节了，不过好在他已经习惯了。“热情好客”的苏格兰好小伙达斯提·亚典波罗趁机邀请和自己合租的学长一起回家过圣诞，虽然在外人看来，亚典波罗用的宣传手段实在让人提不起兴趣——和他回家可以吃到他外婆“精心准备”的圣诞大餐，但是杨还是答应了他的邀请，毕竟他也没有更好的地方可以去，而且他也不挑食。他们的另一个室友，亚历克斯·卡介伦先生早早就定好了要回他里士满老家，亚典波罗甚至和杨赌了一英镑，卡介伦这次是回去和他的中学同学结婚的。  
所以在圣诞假期开始的时候，杨威利抱着他们屋里的猫坐上了亚典波罗以七十英镑一天租来的车的后座。这只小猫两周前刚被卡介伦抱去动物医学院那里做了一次体检，他们的大律师还从兽医那里拿来了一份据说是针对这只小猫的营养食谱。感谢上帝和他的兽医使者，自从卡介伦开始严格按照兽医给的食谱来喂养元帅之后，这只小猫的体重就真的和杨预测的那样，呈指数状态增长了起来，原先的小毛球现在已经变成了一只蓬松的大毛团。  
“学长，我先提前跟你说一下，你可千万要坚守住自己的底线，无论我爸妈还有我的三个姐姐怎么‘关心’，你都不能在他们的追问下承认你是我带回家的‘男朋友’。”正在开车的达斯提·亚典波罗似乎要向之前从未怎么和媒体打过交道的杨展示媒体人的“阴暗面”和他们的巨大能量，如果媒体认为他们刚刚看到的苏格兰猎犬是一只西伯利亚森林猫，那么事实的真相就是，刚才出现在这里的就是一只西伯利亚森林猫。刚刚亚典波罗才告诉杨威利，除去他在BBC苏格兰工作的老爹，他的三个姐姐分别就职于格拉斯哥大学出版社、Clyde 1电台和苏格兰24小时新闻网。如果说这已经彰显了这个家族的“媒体天性”，那么亚典波罗又补充了一句，他的外婆曾经是苏格兰行政院的新闻官，他母亲也在苏格兰民族党做相似的工作。  
“你这次是想让我知道，这个国家最有权力的人根本不在议会大厦里工作，而是在各个媒体里是吗？这个国家还真不愧是整个欧洲媒体界的中心啊。”  
“杨威利，你似乎真的没有听进去我在说什么。”  
元帅趴在他的腿上睡着了，发出好玩的呼噜声。杨威利心不在焉地摸着猫后颈的毛，窗外的风景一路上有些许的不同，但是也没有什么可以吸引他的。他们在途径利兹的时候停下来吃了一顿乏善可陈的午餐，一大早上起来开车从剑桥直奔格拉斯哥可不是什么好差事。嚼着披萨的亚典波罗不顾自己的嘴角沾着番茄酱，依旧不依不饶地问杨有没有记住他的嘱托。  
“我其实非常想说，按照你的性格，就算是你全家人都认为你在剑桥交了男朋友还养了一只猫，那又怎么样呢？”正在用叉子叉着盘子里的意面的杨毫不在意地说着，喜马拉雅猫被他装进了宠物包里，现在放在他的脚边。  
“我根本就没有把我宝贵的大学时间花在这些无聊的事情上！如果他们真的这样认为了，就会给我未来的生活各种各样的‘善意建议’，但是我还是有——”  
“更多有意义的事情想在未来完成，根本没有时间和心思花费在和另一个人谈情说爱共度一生上面。达斯提，你这一番言论我和亚历克斯都快听烦了，我还好，不过你要考虑一下可能真的是回家和高中同学结婚的卡介伦大律师的感受啊。”杨威利笑着喝了一口餐馆提供的柠檬水，这和水管里的自来水比起来，根本就没有任何区别。他饶有兴趣地观察着年轻人的表情，就像亚典波罗在说出自己的这套理论时观察卡介伦的表情一样有趣。  
“他们整天在单位里鼓吹什么媒体自由，社会多元化，但是一到家里，就整天跟我说什么家庭的重要性。好像我这一辈子一个人过就会在晚年的时候孤独终老一样。真不知道他们从哪个地方获得的这种上个世纪初的落伍思想。”  
“也许是你的思想太激进了，达斯提，把大学时光花费在呼吁反对苏格兰脱英和反对英国脱欧上的确是比花费在谈情说爱上更好的一个选择。我在想接下来你是不是该去组织一场呼吁反对核武器、反对某些国家的独裁统治和人权问题的活动了。”  
“说实话，这些我都已经办过了，还差点和一个老顽固在高街上吵起来。”亚典波罗扯了扯自己的嘴角，试图摆出一副毫不在乎的样子。但是他表情后面藏着的那一点点得意还是被杨看到了眼里。  
“咱们是不是该走了，你不是说你外婆准备好了晚餐在家里等着？”杨伸手把亚典波罗嘴角粘的那一点点番茄酱抹了下去，并且成功地看到了年轻人脸上泛起来的一点点红色。

苏格兰传统的圣诞晚餐没有什么值得评价的，比起那些味道和杨威利自己下厨做出来的菜差不多的圣诞晚餐，杨威利更感兴趣的是在这样一个每个人都是职业媒体人的家庭里吃圣诞晚餐是一种什么体验。喜马拉雅猫获得了为它特别烹制的用鸡肉泥和胡萝卜做成的肉饼，吃饱喝足现在正在亚典波罗家客厅的地毯上打着呼噜。它可能是这栋房子里最放松的一个生物，而其他人类则处于一级戒备状态，嗯，可能杨威利并不在状况之内。  
当杨和亚典波罗的老爹，BBC苏格兰的资深编辑帕特里克·亚典波罗谈论了十分钟的媒介考古学相关话题之后，餐桌旁的女士们似乎对这些问题兴趣缺缺。曾经为苏格兰行政院抵挡过无数记者唇枪舌剑的新闻官外婆此刻成了主掌餐桌话语权的那个人。为全家人呈上一桌让人难忘终生的圣诞大餐的外婆清了清嗓子，达斯提·亚典波罗和他的姐姐们意识到，现在可能是老人家要抛出什么重大问题的时刻了。  
“达斯提，你有没有想过明年是要申请研究生院还是要找一份工作？”  
这个问题实在是太过普通，让餐桌旁的所有人都错误地放松了警惕。杨用勺子搅着他面前的那一份洋葱鱼汤，这个问题亚典波罗已经给他和卡介伦回答过了，年轻人对于继续读什么语言学没有任何兴趣，他只想早点找一份称心如意的工作。  
“啊，我已经读够了书，只想早点找工作。”亚典波罗咬了一口白面包，这可能是这个餐桌上最好吃的东西了。  
“那你是准备回苏格兰还是在去伦敦，如果你想去剑桥出版社的话，外婆我还有几个好朋友可以给你做引荐。”  
“我在剑桥呆了一年半，在格拉斯哥呆了十多年，我可不想在这两个地方再呆下去了，我想我应该会去伦敦。”亚典波罗停顿了一下，杨猜测他可能是在想象自己在伦敦找工作的场景，“先去路透社和ITV碰碰运气，如果我足够幸运的话，我想要去做一个派驻海外的记者。”  
亚典波罗的三个姐姐和他的父母对于亚典波罗的职业规划兴趣缺缺，毕竟这在一家新闻人的眼里，这和明天太阳会从东方升起、从西方落下一样平常。达斯提·亚典波罗的外婆不愧是由于为苏格兰行政院做出过突出贡献、在当时鼓舞了很多女性走上职业道路的员佐勋章获得者，马上就把话题引向了大家想要关注的方向。  
“那达斯提你真的不准备留在剑桥？杨应该还有好几年才会毕业，年纪轻轻的分居两地可不是什么好现象，想当年你外公去打仗，每次写信回家的时候我们总是在信里吵架。”  
“外婆，我要跟你说几遍，杨只是和我一起合租的学长，再说了，卡介伦学长也和我们一起住啊。”  
“你刚刚不是说你的卡介伦学长这次圣诞回家去和未婚妻结婚了吗？所以你们俩圣诞节的时候就想一起回来看看我这个老人家。”  
“外婆，我只说了前半句，后半句我绝对没说！”  
杨威利绝对没有想要介入这一场家庭争端，他站在一个历史学专家的角度上客观地评判整个事件，达斯提·亚典波罗的悲剧产生的原因一定是他的个人人生规划和家人的期待之间产生了不可调和的偏差。看看亚典波罗的外婆吧，就算是当年女权主义的急先锋，等到老了之后还是不免走上催婚外孙子的道路。  
“杨是多好的一个小伙子，我相信整个剑桥想要和他约会的姑娘和小伙能从你们学院排队排到国王学院的门口。”做出这个评价的是亚典波罗的母亲，一位牛津圣安妮学院毕业的优秀女性，对剑桥的敌意似乎已经刻进了她的血液里，当然这一点，达斯提·亚典波罗的老爹帕特里克，一位剑桥英皇学院的不优秀毕业生功不可没。“如果你真的没有抓住这次机会，你可能会在十年二十年之后抱憾终身。”  
“妈——你能不能考虑一下事实。”  
“我已经能预见了，如果你没有在和杨谈恋爱的话，你未来可能就只能娶一个巴伐利亚大妞了，或者是一个土掉渣的巴伐利亚小伙。”做出补充的是在Clyde 1工作的二姐，她最近刚刚从巴伐利亚出差回来，在晚餐的时候花了大量的篇幅来抱怨这次不甚愉快的出差经历。  
“嗯……其实我觉得分居两地也不是什么大事。”杨威利试图要做一个老好人，但是他没有意识到自己说的话完全没有抓住重点。这也不奇怪，毕竟他是整个屋子里唯一一个缺乏新闻素养的人类。“我爸爸现在在伦敦工作，而我妈在我五岁的时候就调回巴黎去了，他们两个常年分居两地，但是我觉得他们两个也没有任何问题……”  
他收获了所有女性同情的眼神，亚典波罗的外婆又给他多盛了一份布丁。杨看着堆在自己面前的食物，不知道是布丁的杀伤力大还是亚典波罗外婆的逻辑杀伤力大。  
“所以达斯提，你不用担心研究生的学费，多读一年书我们完全可以支持你。”亚典波罗的妈妈深知一切矛盾的基础都是经济矛盾，她决定从这一点入手，从根本上解决问题。  
“但是我真的不想继续读书了，你看看杨和卡介伦，他们每次到论文截稿日都像是死了五百回一样。”  
“妈，我看你也不用劝达斯提了。”亚典波罗的大姐在这个时候并不是想要站在自己弟弟的角度上来说话，只是在火上浇油。“我们真的可以等十年之后他带一个巴伐利亚人回家了。”  
这次圣诞假期的格拉斯哥之旅并不算是什么特别有趣的旅行，但是有人给提供食物（虽然食物的味道不敢恭维），有不错的红茶喝，对于杨威利来说已经足够了。亚典波罗的妈妈泡茶的水平比达斯提·亚典波罗要好上不少，当然也就远超过杨的水平。但是亚典波罗的妈妈拒绝按照杨的要求往红茶里加入苹果白兰地，并且坚持给他推荐苏格兰威士忌。  
那只喜马拉雅猫可能是最享受这次旅行的生物，它在一个星期的时间里胖了两公斤。杨能够明显地感觉出它趴在自己腿上的时候那一点一点增加的体重，这可不是因为元帅的毛长长了，而是拜亚典波罗的外婆给它准备的圣诞大餐所赐。但是所有的人类都没有体会到体重增加的感受，杨悲哀地发现自己瘦了两公斤。  
他洗了个热水澡，黑色的头发还在往下滴水。门不知道什么时候开了个小缝，大毛球悄无声息地爬到了他的床上，钻进正坐在床上看书的杨威利怀里。随后有一个人影出现在门口，不用想都知道是谁。“你还没睡？”亚典波罗的声音从门口传来，杨随意回了一句“还没”，继续低下头看书，猫在他的怀里蹭了蹭，几根猫毛和他头发上滴下来的水珠一起落在书页上。  
“下次看书的时候把头发吹干吧，这样不一会儿这本书就全都会湿透了。”  
“但是你真的没告诉我吹风机在哪里。”  
亚典波罗走进屋里，从抽屉里拽出了一个看起来像是很久没有用过的吹风机。他站在杨的旁边，把吹风接上了电源，“别动，我可不确定你的头发会不会被卷进去。”他这么说着，随后的话被吹风机的声音吞没了。那些还在滴水的黑色头发在年轻人的手指间变得干燥了起来。喜马拉雅猫似乎感受到了干燥的风吹来，叫了两声之后跑到风吹不到的地方去了。  
“我最近总是梦到一些奇怪的东西，比如一匹非常罕见的白色赛马，还有许许多多的金黄色郁金香。”在吹风机的声音停下之后，杨回过头去看站在自己身旁的亚典波罗，年轻人脸上的表情依旧是那种什么都不在乎的样子。  
“可能是你真的需要在春天的时候去一趟阿姆斯特丹，在酒吧里蹦上一个星期的迪就好了。”他一边把吹风机收起来一边这么说。“你啊，就是看文献看到走火入魔了。或者说你像我姐姐一样也相信这些梦里的预言什么的吗？”  
“那倒没有，与其相信我可能会见到一匹白色的赛马，我宁愿相信你以后会和一个巴伐利亚人结婚。哦，我觉得那个家伙一定也是一个记者，这样你家的圣诞晚餐才有意思。”

这次杨没有回答在门外问他有没有睡醒的亚典波罗，他知道，无论自己说什么，亚典波罗都会走到他的房间里然后告诉他自己想要做什么。于是他只是静静地等待一切就这样发生。果然，随着一声拧动房门把手的声音传进他的耳朵里，伴随而来的还有从门外吹进来的冷风。  
“我屋里的暖气坏了，我给维修人员打了电话，但是他们最快明天上午才能过来。真是的，这种天气里到底有多少户居民家里的暖气坏了啊，我真是想质疑这些产品的质量。”  
亚典波罗抱着自己的枕头站在房门口，杨知道这个年轻人想的是什么，比起在自己的屋子里挨冻一个晚上，不如到杨这里来挤一个晚上。“我今天晚上可能要熬夜写论文，你可以在我的床上睡一觉。”他想出了一个最佳的解决方案，那就是合理地安排两个人睡觉的时间。  
“但是你不是说你要准备明天去博物馆帮忙的吗，那个什么尼德兰历史展览？”  
“唉……我都忘记这件事了。”杨叹了口气，他想起了自己为什么会答应考古与人类学博物馆去帮忙的理由。荷兰女王和她的一对儿女现在正在英国访问，明天会出席剑桥考古与人类博物馆承办的尼德兰历史展开幕式，整个剑桥镇同时能懂历史和荷兰语的人加起来不超过五个，而杨作为研究欧盟近代史的博士生，自然而然被博物馆的工作人员邀请去做讲解员。  
“四个小时的活动，报酬是150镑，还有开幕式的酒会可以参加，你要不要考虑一下？”  
这报酬的确很诱人，而作为掌握了德语和英语的博士生来说，提前几周突击学习一下荷兰语也不是什么难事。杨想到了自己最近窘迫的财政状况，如果没有这笔小小的外快的话，他可能这个周都交不上元帅的猫粮钱了。  
“所以你就不要熬夜写论文了，你又不是没和我挤过一张床，还是说你想明天顶着两个黑眼圈去见安妮罗杰公主和她弟弟？”  
“我真的是说不过你，我们未来的大记者亚典波罗先生。”  
事实证明，和亚典波罗挤一张床睡觉和熬夜写论文相比，一点也不会放松。杨在早上的时候是被噩梦惊醒的。在那个梦境中，他骑在一匹黑色的马背上，然后他摔了下来，马蹄重重地踩在了他的肚子上。当他醒来之后才发现亚典波罗的胳膊正搭在他的肚子上，而猫趴在亚典波罗的胳膊旁边。  
“今天真是难得，不用我叫你起床你就醒了。”  
“那真要感谢你的胳膊，让我整个晚上都没睡好。”杨揉了揉自己的眼睛，他完全没睡好，整个脑子昏昏沉沉的。但是他强打起精神来，今天还有一场他要打的战役在等着他。

杨威利在开幕式酒会上呆了五分钟就感到了无聊，就算是顶级的香槟也无法让他打起精神。他看着远处的克莱尔贝拉女王和一同出席的政府首脑谈话，这可能在未来的历史研究者看来也属于历史的一部分，但是现在对于杨威利来说就真的只剩下了无聊。  
无聊的开幕式酒会之后，他作为工作人员之一所承担的工作倒是没有多少。说过的话除了提前准备好的讲解稿就是对克莱尔贝拉女王、安妮罗杰公主和她的弟弟莱因哈特的客套问候。杨威利注意到了和安妮罗杰温和平静的表情不同，那个看起来只有十三四岁的小家伙莱因哈特脸上则写满了不耐烦。  
看来并不是所有人都会喜欢这种场合。杨威利在心里想着，他在低头想要看一眼自己手表的时候，目光无意间接触到了那个小家伙蓝色的眼睛。莱因哈特朝他看了一眼，随后又转过头去，装作对那些历史手稿很感兴趣的样子。杨在心里笑了笑，这真的是太难为这个小家伙了。他想到了在新闻上看到的有关莱因哈特的消息，这个小家伙喜欢做一个骑手，而不会像他自己十三四岁的时候一样喜欢各种各样的历史故事。  
“不知道莱因哈特的爱马是什么颜色的啊。”杨像是自言自语一样问自己这个问题，而在他的内心深处，似乎已经有了答案，那就是他梦境中反复出现的那匹少见的白色赛马。


	3. Chapter 3

找工作这种事情对于杨威利来说还有些遥远，他现在最多也就是头疼一下怎么给二年级的历史系学生上好辅导课这种事情。其实他本意也没有给学生上课、当好一个“老师”的热情，但是看在学校愿意为他的工作付给薪水，而他又需要钱的情况下，杨威利也就不情不愿地做了二十几个学生的“杨老师”。但是对于接近毕业的亚历克斯·卡介伦博士和已经三年级的达斯提·亚典波罗来说，找工作就是迫在眉睫的大事了。  
杨从来都没有担心过卡介伦博士的就业问题，毕竟他是一个在完成了LPC，又在曼市的律所里实习拿到律师执照之后突发奇想要来继续读一个学位的事务律师。在亚历克斯·卡介伦律师继续自己的研究生涯的过程中，还在剑桥镇的一家小律所里赚着镇上遭遇了法律问题的学生的钱。但是他和亚典波罗都不认为卡介伦律师的职业规划终点就是成为一名伦敦城内的律所合伙人，达斯提·亚典波罗早就做出过评论，如果卡介伦律师的政坛之路不被媒体使绊的话，十年之后他们就可以见到内阁大臣卡介伦，十五年之后就是首相卡介伦了。  
“你会把选票投给你的室友吗，如果卡介伦律师今年参选剑桥郡的议员选举？”亚典波罗看着自己手里刚刚从信箱里拆出来的那封通知他选举的信，盯着上面的候选人信息。杨坐在他的旁边，喝着一成不变的红茶。“嗯……我要考虑考虑，你知道我对于这种事情没什么敏感度。”  
“是啊，你对当下正在发生的事情一点兴趣都没有，你只对过去发生过的事情有兴趣。可能这就是为什么你是一个历史学家而我是一个记者。”亚典波罗把那封信随便丢在了餐桌上，伸了伸自己的胳膊。刚刚他去健身中心游了一个小时的泳，现在他的灰色头发上还残存着一些水珠。杨和卡介伦曾经开过这个年轻人的玩笑——达斯提你就算是再努力锻炼自己，也还是赶不上划艇队的报名要求啊。  
“我还没有正式成为一名历史学家呢，当然你也不是一个正式记者，年轻人。”杨伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，引得年轻人不满的动作，亚典波罗顺手拽住了杨的手腕，在两个人差点在沙发上动起手来之前，力挽狂澜的是这栋房子里过的最舒服的一个生物，他们的喜马拉雅猫。这个大毛团以与它的身形不符的灵巧姿态轻轻地跳上了沙发，并且蹭蹭窜到了亚典波罗的肩膀上。年轻人感受到了自己肩上的重量，于是他松开了杨的手腕，转而把已经差不多有4公斤重的喜马拉雅猫抱在怀里。杨威利从来没有在其他时刻如此感激过这只给他惹了不少麻烦，以后会给他惹更多麻烦的大毛球。  
“先不要说卡介伦律师的从政之路了。”杨喝了一口自己的红茶，歪着头看亚典波罗在他旁边逗猫，长毛猫的黑色尾巴扫过年轻人的下巴，让年轻人发出轻微的笑声。“你的简历投的怎么样了，那天我看到你居然在餐厅里熨你的衬衫，是准备去面试了吗？”  
亚典波罗有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的灰色头发，那些还有些潮湿的头发乱七八糟地贴在他的额前，杨威利好心地把一绺几乎要挡到他眼睛的头发拨到了旁边。“泰晤士报、卫报、每日邮报这些纸媒投了个七七八八，ITV和BBC也投出去了，天空卫视让我下个月初去伦敦面试，现在我还在等工党内阁办公室媒体官员这个职位的回复。”  
“喔喔，我以为你对于从政没有一点兴趣，毕竟你是一个比起加入任何一个政党，更像是要推翻它们的样子。但是……内阁办公室，你真的确定你喜欢这种职业？”  
“没办法。”亚典波罗伸了个懒腰，喜马拉雅猫知趣地从他的身上跑到了杨的腿上趴着，并且获得了在杨的怀里打呼噜的特权。“我外婆一定要让我去应聘，她为此还找她的老朋友给我写了一封推荐信，我就不得不把简历投出去啦。”  
“假设你能获得所有的职位，你最想去哪一个？”  
“可能还是去纸媒吧，看到自己报道的新闻在纸上出现还是有一点点‘浪漫’的成分在里面的。别用这种眼神看着我，我知道现在纸媒的日子不好过，但是我也没说过我要在纸媒做一辈子啊。可能当我当够了记者之后我就会去当一个畅销书作家了。”  
“我还是想象不出你会去从政的样子，就像我想象不出卡介伦大律师去当兵一样。”杨感叹了一句，他怀里的大毛球顺势叫了两声，杨抱起它，准备去给它开一个猫罐头。“不过也难说，生活总是给我们太多的选择，不知道我们什么时候就改变了一开始的主意。”  
“说到这个，我看见你早上在厨房落下了一盒安眠药，是最近还睡不好吗？”  
杨打开了一个猫罐头，放到猫食盆旁边，元帅轻巧地从他的怀里跳到地毯上，舔着罐头里的食物。猫的三个主人之一的杨威利无奈地叹了口气，他也并不想每天依赖那些安眠药入睡，但是过多的梦境像是在春天疯长的藤蔓一样缠绕着他。“我没什么事，只是反反复复梦见同样的东西，这让我很头疼。”  
“你可以试试去做一些适当的运动，比如像我一样每天花点时间在健身房里，你回到家的时候就会倒头便睡，什么梦都不会做了。”  
“那我更愿意每天做同样的梦，健身房……”杨想了一下那个场景，下意识地打了个冷战，“那实在不是我该去的地方。”  
“我真的很好奇你每天晚上都会梦见什么，我刚刚学了语言符号学的一些皮毛，或者我可以从这个角度给你胡扯一番。”  
杨朝着亚典波罗的方向露出了一个苦笑，那些奇怪的梦境如果不是来自未来的一些预示片段的话，就无法用常理来解释了。不过梦境本身就是一种奇怪的现象，杨不认为那些牢牢地占据他夜晚或者白天的梦境的图画和他遥远的未来有什么瓜葛。  
“一匹白色的赛马……还有去年见过的那个小家伙，安妮罗杰公主的弟弟，莱因哈特，他告诉我那匹罕见的白色赛马叫做‘伯伦希尔’。真是奇怪，我只和那个小家伙说过一句话，还是‘下午好，莱因哈特’。”  
“不如我们周末的时候去骑马吧，剑桥镇的马术协会每个周末都有面向公众的普及活动……”亚典波罗还没说完，他们十年后的“内阁大臣卡介伦”和十五年后的“英国首相卡介伦”推开了房门风尘仆仆地走了进来。杨给他倒了一杯水，他们不知道忙了一天什么事务的卡介伦律师一口气把那杯水全部都喝完了。  
“我刚和杨学长说要周末的时候去骑马，因为他最近可能是研究荷兰历史研究多了，整天梦见那个荷兰王室的小鬼莱因哈特。你周末的时候能不能赏光和我们一起去啊，大律师？”  
“我刚刚经历了一场漫长的面试……你让我休息十分钟再回答你。”卡介伦占据了刚才杨坐的位置，让人不禁怀疑他是不是去下议院开了一下午的会，听那些议员们就鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵个不停。  
“真巧，我前一阵子也去面试了，不知道我们以后的职业会不会有交集？”亚典波罗根本不想给卡介伦任何休息的时间，趁对方疲惫的时候抛出一些尖锐的问题才能在对方放松警惕的情况下挖出有价值的新闻，出生在媒体世家的亚典波罗深谙此道。杨站在他们两个对面，又给自己续了一杯红茶，他像是突然想到了什么一样，用一种有趣的眼神打量着此时歪在沙发里的两个人。“卡介伦律师你该不会是去面试那个工党内阁的职位了吧，如果你们两个都应聘成功了，这栋房子里就会出现一个未来的工党幕僚和一个新闻官了。”  
卡介伦和亚典波罗互相看了对方一眼，随后目光又齐刷刷地落到了杨的身上。“我虽然从来都没问过你……但是杨你该不会是……”卡介伦没有说完，他想说的那后半句话被亚典波罗补上了，“一个保守党支持者吧，顺便还支持英国脱欧和苏格兰脱英？”  
“我对你们苏格兰的那些破事一点兴趣也没有。”杨无奈地放下自己的茶杯，顺势坐在了地毯上，元帅已经吃完了杨给他打开的猫罐头，钻回到杨的怀里。现在可不比冬天，剑桥镇的春天温度在一点点升高，喜马拉雅猫的长毛让它变得像是一个小火炉，他们三个从在冬天的时候争着抢着要抱猫变成了现在这种就怕猫在自己身上呆超过五分钟的情况。“我妈妈是法国人，我支持英国脱欧对于我有什么好处？说实话……我真的对政治一点兴趣都没有。”  
“与其期待你对政治感兴趣，不如期待一下你以后的另一半是一个政客。”亚典波罗说笑一般地看了一眼他旁边的卡介伦，“我们的卡介伦律师是不可能了，除非你在竞选地区议员的时候想被记者问你这一段不光彩的感情经历。”  
“等等，我怎么又有不光彩的感情经历了？”  
“卡介伦律师，”亚典波罗换上了一副BBC记者的腔调，但是杨威利总觉得这个年轻人的腔调听起来更像是太阳报就职一样，“你参选的时候一直都说自己是一个好丈夫，好父亲，但是你要怎么解释你在剑桥的时候和你同住的杨威利之间的感情纠葛？”  
“看在上帝的份上，我真的希望我在未来参选的时候不会碰到你这样的记者，达斯提·亚典波罗。”  
“你应该庆幸，”亚典波罗的脸上露出了一个狡猾的笑容，“我是你的朋友，不是你竞选对手的朋友。不过话说回来，你如果答应我们在周末的时候一起去骑马，我就保证在你竞选首相的时候不会把你的八卦消息捅给全英国的媒体。”

周末到来的速度远远超过了杨威利的想象。他被似乎精力无限的亚典波罗拽上了开往郊外沃特比奇的小火车，亚典波罗在网上查到在那里有一家马术俱乐部在周末的时候提供基础马术课程。“我小的时候我爸爸曾经带我和三个姐姐去上过几节马术课，但是我姐姐们对骑马没什么兴趣，也就没有下文了。”亚典波罗盯着车窗外的绿色草地，一些积云在天空中缓慢地滑行着。“其实我还是蛮有兴趣的，不过后来老爹去当了几年驻外记者，把我带过去了，就没什么机会继续学。”  
“听起来是个遗憾的故事。”杨低头看着自己的手指，他很少听到亚典波罗对于他父亲的正面评价，但是他能猜出来，这个年轻人在内心深处是十分渴望自己那位记者老爹的认同的。  
“如果我以后有机会养一匹马，那我绝对要给它起名叫特里格拉夫。”  
杨威利在勉勉强强骑了一小圈之后就意识到自己绝对不适合这项运动。无论是他还是这匹可怜的马可能都处于高度紧张的状态。以感冒为由在一旁看热闹的卡介伦表示他全程都在担心杨的噩梦变成现实——从马背上摔下来，被马蹄踩了肚子。他们三个中最年轻的亚典波罗倒是十分享受久违的乐趣，在杨威利看来，这个年轻人在马背上的身姿完全不输给他在网络上看到的莱因哈特的样子。亚典波罗在半个小时候意犹未尽地牵着他的那匹深棕色马，把马交还给了主人之后发出了那句感慨。“特里格拉夫？”杨威利重复着这个名字，如果他没有记错的话，这是斯拉夫神话中的战神。  
“啊没错，我老爹曾经在前南斯拉夫内战的时候去当过外派记者，我也不知道为什么他会把我带去，不过那个时候战争基本上结束了，我印象最深的就是有一次和他去爬特里格拉夫峰，他在半山腰给我讲特里格拉夫的故事……”  
“真是有意义的亲子活动。”他们三个中唯一结了婚的卡介伦律师做出了这样的评价，亚典波罗盯着那些漂亮的马匹，杨能分辨出他眼中的羡慕。“所以你准备什么时候把你的特里格拉夫领回家？”  
“唉，等我挣了足够的钱，能有时间有精力有地方养马再说吧。”他无奈地叹了口气，考虑到做记者的薪水，想要实现这个梦想除非他在下班的路上中了超级乐透大奖。  
“特里格拉夫……”杨低头看着自己沾了一些泥的马靴，突然有一个名字冲进了他的脑子里，“伯伦希尔”，他低声念着这个名字，它不属于这种栗色或者黑色的马，而是一种耀眼的白色。  
“比起让杨来体验骑马这件事，下次你还是带他去看三项赛。”  
“那我可能会睡着吧。”杨小声地说着，恰好只能让卡介伦听到，这个时候，卡介伦律师还不知道他的这项提议成了未来杨威利本就不多的业余生活中的一个重要的项目。

“我拿到了这份工作！”夏天在不知道什么时候已然来临，杨努力和喜马拉雅猫保持着一个友好的距离，在上一周周末，喜马拉雅猫在他的电脑键盘上趴着睡了一觉，并且成功地把杨威利正在写的一篇论文全部清空了之后，杨威利是在卡介伦律师的阻拦之下才没有做出“把猫和一开始带猫回家的亚典波罗一起扔进康河里淹死”这种重大违法事件。后来杨熬了一个星期的夜才把论文全部补齐，并且成功地赶上了截稿日。  
亚典波罗的声音从门厅传过来，传到了在餐厅里喝茶的杨的耳朵里。他抬起头看着气喘吁吁站在他面前的年轻人。亚典波罗的脸上泛着一丝兴奋的红色，让他鼻梁上的雀斑显得更加明显了。“什么工作让你这么兴奋，是不是你终于可以和卡介伦博士一起在工党内阁里工作了？”  
“怎么可能！”年轻人拿起杨的杯子，喝了一口茶，他的声音有些发哑，杨威利猜想脱水可能是为什么亚典波罗都不会嫌弃这杯红茶的味道的原因，“《太阳报》已经决定聘用我做记者了！”  
“啊……我还以为是ITV或者是《泰晤士报》这种严肃媒体。真的吗，达斯提，去《太阳报》做一个小报记者？”  
“杨学长你这是对太阳报的偏见，我当然也拿到了ITV和天空卫视的offer，但是我觉得我还是更喜欢轻松一点的工作。让我整天去面对未来的卡介伦首相，还是饶了我吧。”  
“所以你觉得面对名人八卦比面对政客更有趣，不过我赞同你的说法。”杨停顿了一下，伸手摸了摸亚典波罗的头发，“我们来庆祝一下吧，开一瓶白兰地怎么样？”  
“那我们不如去吃一顿日本菜，然后让卡介伦大律师出钱。”  
“你们两个都要离开这里了……时间真是过得太快了。”杨像是突然想起了什么一样，感叹了这么一句。亚典波罗楞了一下，随后伸出手给了杨一个松松垮垮的拥抱。“只不过还有一年而已，杨，等明年你完成了你的论文，你也可以回到伦敦去了，到时候我们可以继续在一起合租……或者是你愿意把你家里多余的房间租给我？”  
“那还是算了吧，没有了卡介伦律师做‘管家’，我觉得咱们两个很有可能会饿死在家里没人发现。”他从口袋里掏出自己的手机，拨出了卡介伦的号码，“在盘算着在伦敦什么地方合租之前，我们还是先坑一笔工党幕僚卡介伦律师的‘不义之财’吧。”

亚典波罗说的没错，他们之间的离别比起他们在一起生活的时间来说只是一个小小的插曲。杨威利在完成了自己的博士论文之后回到伦敦去大英图书馆里找了一份清闲的研究员职位，每天只需要和那些历史档案打交道。几年之后，伦敦城的律师、工党内阁幕僚卡介伦先生则真的开始了他的地区议员竞选之路，当他出现在电视上阐释自己的竞选纲领时，杨和跟他一起合租的亚典波罗正坐在客厅的沙发上嚼着醋味薯片。  
“怎么没人问他那个经典的问题？”《太阳报》的资深记者达斯提·亚典波罗站在媒体人的角度上对电视上播出的新闻进行了点评，杨有些不解地回过头去看着他的室友，亚典波罗的脸上挂着那个他熟悉的狡猾微笑，这一瞬间让杨威利有了一种错觉，他们还是当年那几个在剑桥镇求学的年轻人。“卡介伦先生您总是说您是一个好丈夫、好父亲，但是您怎么解释您当年在剑桥求学的时候和你的同居人杨威利之间的感情纠葛。”  
杨差点把这包薯片丢到亚典波罗的脸上，而年轻的记者则放肆地笑了起来。杨威利猜想，这个世界上可能除了亚典波罗之外，没有第二个记者会问卡介伦律师这样的问题，没有。他拿过放在沙发上的遥控器，按下了换台的按钮，跳过了口水歌、肥皂剧和无聊的自然纪录片之后，天空卫视的“突发新闻”吸引住了他的眼球。  
“在上个月荷兰女王克莱尔贝拉确诊为恶性肿瘤后并入院治疗后，女王新闻发言人已经证实由于女王的健康原因，克莱尔贝拉女王将把王位传给她的女儿安妮罗杰公主。然而上周王室新闻发言人宣布安妮罗杰公主放弃成为荷兰女王，具体理由新闻发言人并没有给出。现在外界普遍认为，在三任女王接近一百二十年的统治之后，这个国家将会迎来百年以来第一位男性国王，莱因哈特国王。”  
“喔……那个总是出现在你的噩梦里的小鬼已经十九岁了啊。”亚典波罗看着电视里出现的莱因哈特，做出了这样一个似乎重点不对的评价。杨威利静静地盯着电视屏幕，莱因哈特比起上次在剑桥考古与人类学博物馆里的那次见面时要高了不少，但是金色的头发还是那种耀眼的颜色。“你当年要写的论文现在可没法写了，从性别的角度来写荷兰的君主立宪制度发展。现在他们有了一个男性君主，你的样本出现了严重偏差。”  
“这在未来的历史上会是十分有趣的一个事件。”作为一个历史学者，杨威利试图用极其客观的角度来评判刚刚发生的这件事，但是他没有意识到，在未来的历史中，他不仅仅会是这个事件的记录者，也会是这个事件的参与者之一。


End file.
